Beardo and Harold
This article focuses on the interactions between Beardo and Harold. Overview Beardo and Harold are both good beatboxers, who clashed because of their contradicting personalities and different views on other contestants . The latter also has a hatred for one of Beardo's closest allies, Dawn, as Harold believes she is holding the team back. In Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare their rivalry is greatly shown, such as the arguments over the team's work ethic and teamwork. In Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare both are on the Vontade and as a result of this, have a very strong interaction with each other early on. Harold thinks of Beardo as uncooperative and ignorant, whereas Beardo thinks Harold is bossy, stubborn, and very in-humble. Because of this, the two develop a strong hatred for each other. Their attempts to eliminate each other don't seem to work in either's favor for a while, until Harold manages to blindside Beardo in Survival Instinct. Despite their conflicts, the two have agreed on some things, but it is unknown whether or not this was propaganda to trust one another. Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare The Nightmare Begins At the beginning of the episode, Harold and Beardo seem to get along fine. Beardo takes Harold's order to get the water with no interference. Later, though, they get into a controversy over the beatboxing skills of each other. Beardo tried to remain calm, but Harold went for it and criticzed Beardo. This is the start of the rivalry between each other. Snakes on an Island At the beginning of the episode, Harold and Beardo seem strangely friendly, considering they just had a huge arguement. But, like the former episode, they have a conflict over there views on something. Harold was upset with Dawn and her vegetarian ways, as she didn't eat the food Harold worked hard on, while Beardo saw it as fine. This is the start of one of Beardo and Harold's most heated debates. Caiman, I Get It During this episode, Harold starts to take even more control of the team then ever before, much to Beardo's dismay. Beardo was already in a depression over his inner conflict of his sexuality, but do to Harold giving him a job he felt uncomfortable with, there hatred for one another became stronger then ever. Harold almost costed them the challenge with him taking all control and failing, but Harold got lucky as Fortaleza did even worse then he did, saving him from an elimination at a tribal council. It's Too Lake This is when the conflict gets bigger then ever. Harold starts to get stressed that Dawn is not treating him with respect, but Beardo sees Harold as being rude and persistently annoying. Dawn tries to stop the conflict, but by this point their hatred for each other is too strong to stop. Survival Instinct By this episode, each character is done with each other. Harold starts planning to now get out Beardo, so he can stop hearing petty arguing. Harold then goes to Leonard, who wanted to get him out because he's a threat. Both purposely lose the challenge, to make sure there goal is achieved. Beardo catches on, but not onto Harold. During the tribal council, Beardo votes for Leonard, knowing his plan. However, Harold and Leonard succeed in their goal, and send Beardo away. Trivia *Both are beatboxers. *Both have someone who really can't stand them. *Both made it to the merge in Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare. *They both have a season where they only appear in one episode. **Beardo in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, and Harold in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Category:Conflicts Category:Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare Category:Same Team Interactions Category:Season 7 Interactions